Elsa the Snow Queen/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Elsa the Snow Queen. Films ''Frozen'' *half-awake Anna, go back to sleep! flops theatrically on her back *Go play by yourself! nudges Anna off the bed, who hits the floor with a thud. Anna suddenly smiles, crawls back onto the bed, and opens Elsa's left eye *Olaf Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. *inside her bedroom Go away, Anna. *her parents I'm scared! It's getting stronger! *No! Don't touch me! Please. I don't want to hurt you... *Anna Hi. *You look beautiful. *laughs Thank you. out over the crowd So...this is what a party looks like. *And what is that amazing smell? *Ahem. Uh, thank you. Only, I don't dance. *mischievously But my sister does! *snickers Sorry! *Well, he was sprightly. *Are you okay? *Me too... catches herself, remembering the accident with Anna from childhood, stiffens and looks away...but it can't. *It just can't! *What? No. No, no, no, no! Just wait. Slow down! No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married. *May I talk to you, please? Alone? *Fine. You can't marry a man you just met! *Anna, what do you know about true love? *hurt by Anna's words, but remains calm You asked for my blessing, but my answer is "no". Now...excuse me. *No, you may not. And I...I think you should go. a guard The party is over. Close the gates. *desperately Give me my glove! *pauses Then leave. *impatiently Enough, Anna. * I SAID, ENOUGHǃ swings her hand around, shooting out a wall of icicles around her. Everyone - including Anna - stares at her in shock. Elsa shrinks back, staring in horror at what she's done *scared Please, just stay away from me! Stay away! ice magic suddenly hurls a blast of ice at the Duke, knocking him and his guards down *Anna? appears at the top of the entry staircase, smiling warmly. Anna's gaze quickly shifts to Elsa's new ice dress *Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of. *No-no-no, it's okay. You--you don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please. *You belong down in Arendelle. *No, Anna, I belong here, alone. Where I can be who I am... without hurting anybody. *Wait. What is that? *surprised Olaf? *And you're alive? *smiles Yeah. *No, we can't. Goodbye, Anna. upstairs *Everywhere? *No, I can't. I don't know how. *No, I'm just trying to protect you! *looks at Kristoff Who's this? off Wait, it doesn't matter. Just-- You have to go. *Desperate HOW?! ice walls darken and start to crack What power do you have to stop this winter?ǃ To stop ME?! *firm finality Yes... you are. *Just take care of my sister! *ANNA! up and touches Anna's frozen face Oh, Anna... No, no, please... No. *surprised Anna? *You sacrificed yourself for me? *realizing something Love will thaw...love...of course! *Love! *Oh, Olaf! Hang on, little guy. her magic to recreate Olaf and gives him a cloud that produces flurries *We are never closing them again. *Oh, come on! pulls Anna to get her to skate You can do it! *That's it, Olaf. *Go! ''Frozen Fever'' *Olaf, what are you doing? *Olaf... *And it's for Anna. *over the edge of Anna's bed Pssst! Anna! *Happy Birthday! *It's your birthday! *and pulls the blanket back Come on! *I don't get colds. Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway. Frozen II Television Video Games Disney INFINITY *"How nice to meet you. I'm Queen Elsa." *"Wanna come join me for some more fun?" *"You see? I don't like to be threatened." *"Don't you know? I'm a queen with magic powers" *"That should take care of you" *" You've overstayed your welcome" Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Frozen Quotes Category:Lines Category:Princess lines